


Memorials that never left.

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Jekyll and Hyde AU! Wonwoo) Mingyu still loves Wonwoo even when the male has tears in his eyes and his fingers wrapped around Mingyu’s neck. //  (( Based on my own written poetry. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorials that never left.

“You always say that your ribcage are cracked open and my fingers are memorials to it.”

The atmosphere is thick, silent and cold. The heavy rain pours endlessly outside where the skies are paint in midnight blue; if not for the purple that blends faintly with of the shimmering stars that glows with the void darkness. Somewhere between the serene night scene and behind closed doors, Mingyu meets the eyes of his lover; moments ago, those very cold eyes he sees now were filled with love and solace - they were one of his favourite features of his lover’s. He tries to speak out but his lover’s fingers wrapped around his neck held him in a choke, preventing him from uttering any words much less already having a slight difficulty in breathing.

The taller male only look at his lover, his gaze not leaving the other despite the coldness of the other male’s eyes. Mingyu reaches his palm out; a struggle he had to put up with the choke he was held onto but manages to place his palm against the other male’s cheek as his lips carves a warm, loving smile - one he always gives to his lover. The other male stared at him in disbelief; the fingers that are clasped around Mingyu’s neck tried to apply more pressure but only soften its hold as tears formed along with a choked ‘why’ that is uttered from the other male as Mingyu feels drops of warm tears against his cheeks.

“But these fingers are also the ones that are wrapped around your neck as I whispered my halfhearted ‘I love you’s’ to you and yet you never told me to leave.

The younger male brought his lover close, whose tears were welling up. He reassures the other by wrapping his arms around the other male after sitting up, his lover’s head now rest against his chest. “Because whether you’re Wonwoo.. or Wayne, I love you regardless.”, Mingyu reassures the other as he murmurs his words between brushing his palm against Wonwoo’s back, who stayed silent for a while. “Why… why didn’t you leave me then? I’m a monster. I have hurt you too many times yet you still stay.”, Wonwoo whispered, still not looking up at the other male but his voice is calm unlike of before.

“I’ve been told sometimes you just don’t get to choose who you love. You have to embrace it and so I did. I love you just as much as I love Wayne because I know even when you have your fingers wrapped around my neck and your eyes are cold, there’s still love behind these hidden meanings.”, Mingyu murmurs softly, enough for Wonwoo to hear him albeit his voice sounding hoarse from the choke earlier.

“What did I do in my previous life to deserve you.”, Wonwoo speaks out, slightly louder as he looks at Mingyu in the eyes, his palm shakily reaching out to caress the younger male’s cheeks before sliding his fingers to the male’s neck, brushing his thumb against the blue-black skin. Wonwoo mutters apologetically, his eyes filled with remorse. Mingyu only hums softly, muttering a soft ‘it’s okay. go sleep.’ while beckoning the other with reassuring gestures.

The both of them eventually fell asleep after Wonwoo’s never ending strings of apologizes. The next day, however, when the bird chirped loudly and gleefully and that the midnight blue sky from the night before is now painted with glowing warm hues of orange and yellow, Mingyu thought everything would have turned out normal. The spot beside him is no longer warm and on the side table rest a note and a silver band, a ring from their year anniversary that belonged to Wonwoo.

‘I’m sorry.’


End file.
